Henry IV of France
|family = |house = Bourbon|affiliations = Kingdom of France|name = Henry IV of France ♔| signature = 140px|birth name = Henri de Bourbon|full name = Henry IV de Bourbon, King of France and Navarre|nickname(s) = Sire, Good King Henry|Birthplace = Pau, Kingdom of Navarre|hair color = Brown|Spouse = Margaret of Valois Maria de‘ Medici|originally from = Navarre|burial = Basilica of Saint-Denis, Paris, France}}'Henry IV of France '''is a prior ''King of France and Navarre ''and was the first French monarch from the House of Bourbon. He is the father of Louis XIII of France and the grandfather of Louis XIV of France and Philippe of France. Biography The son of Antoine de Bourbon, Duke of Vendôme and Jeanne d'Albret, the Queen of Navarre, Henry was baptised as a Catholic but raised in the Protestant faith by his mother. He inherited the throne of Navarre in 1572 on his mother's death. As a Huguenot, Henry was involved in the French Wars of Religion, barely escaping assassination in the St. Bartholomew's Day massacre. He later led Protestant forces against the royal army. Henry IV and his predecessor Henry III of France are both direct descendants of the Saint-King Louis IX. Henry III belonged to the House of Valois, descended from Philip III of France, elder son of Saint Louis; Henry IV belonged to the House of Bourbon, descended from Robert, Count of Clermont, younger son of Saint Louis. As Head of the House of Bourbon, Henry was "first prince of the blood." Upon the death of his brother-in-law and distant cousin Henry III in 1589, Henry was called to the French succession by the Salic law. He initially kept the Protestant faith (the only French king to do so) and had to fight against the Catholic League, which denied that he could wear France's crown as a Protestant. To obtain mastery over his kingdom, after four years of stalemate, he found it prudent to abjure the Calvinist faith. As a pragmatic politician (in the parlance of the time, a politique), he displayed an unusual religious tolerance for the era. Notably, he promulgated the Edict of Nantes (1598), which guaranteed religious liberties to Protestants, thereby effectively ending the Wars of Religion. Considered a usurper by some Catholics and a traitor by some Protestants, Henry became target of at least 12 assassination attempts. An unpopular king among his contemporaries, Henry gained more status after his death.4 He was admired for his repeated victories over his enemies and his conversion to Catholicism. The "Good King Henry" ''(le bon roi Henri) was remembered for his geniality and his great concern about the welfare of his subjects. An active ruler, he worked to regularise state finance, promote agriculture, eliminate corruption and encourage education. During his reign, the French colonization of the Americas truly began with the foundation of the colony of Acadia and its capital Port-Royal. He was celebrated in the popular song "Vive le roi Henri" (which later became an anthem for the French monarchy during the reigns of his successors) and in Voltaire's Henriade. Historical Facts * He first married Margarete of Valois, a sister of Henry III of France, but she has never born him a heir. Their marriage got annulled in 1599, and one year later, Henry IV married Maria de‘ Medici. They had six children. * Henry IV proved to be a man of vision and courage. Instead of waging costly wars to suppress opposing nobles, Henry simply paid them off. As king, he adopted policies and undertook projects to improve the lives of all subjects, which made him one of the country's most popular rulers ever. * Henry's forthright manner, physical courage, and military successes also contrasted dramatically with the sickly, effete languor of the last Valois kings, as evinced by his blunt assertion that he ruled with "weapon in hand and arse in the saddle" (on a le bras armé et le cul sur la selle). He was also a great philanderer, fathering many children by a number of mistresses. Portraits Henry1568.jpeg|1568 Henry1675.jpeg|1575 Henry1602.jpeg|1602 Henry1606.jpeg|1605/1606 GoodKingHenry.jpeg HenryIVPor.jpeg HenriKnight.jpeg HenryTheGreat.jpeg HenryIV.jpeg|1610 FamousHenry.jpeg Category:House of Bourbon Category:History Category:French Category:Nobles Category:Royal Family Category:Crown Royals Category:Historical Figure